1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic rain gutter flushing system and more particularly pertains to automatically cleaning and flushing leaves and other debris from gutters and downspouts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gutter systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, gutter systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of removing debris from gutters through known methods and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automatic rain gutter flushing system that allows automatically cleaning and flushing leaves and other debris from gutters and downspouts.
In this respect, the automatic rain gutter flushing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically cleaning and flushing leaves and other debris from gutters and downspouts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automatic rain gutter flushing system which can be used for automatically cleaning and flushing leaves and other debris from gutters and downspouts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.